


A Blood Moon Soulmate

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Blood Moon Ball, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Break Up, Romantic Soulmates, mending friendship, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is going to the Blood Moon Ball to check up on Star, nothing more, nothing less. Just checking up on her and then leave. Or that's what he thought he'd be doing. Instead, he finds himself giving life advice to Star's Ex Tom and finds that this guy isn't as bad as Star had made him out to be. He's actually really nice.<br/>Marco decides to stay for the Blood Moon's Arrival and THEN leave, but the moonlight splits in two.One ray wandering towards the other side of the room, the other one stopping on Marco.</p>
<p>EDIT: ok, for some reason there is this adult content warning on this. The only adult thing in here is some swearing and a pretty specific  threat and like one act of violence. So please don't let the adult content warning stop you from reading this. I'll see if I can fix the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blood Moon Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why I suddenly wrote this. 
> 
> Yay, I'm into Tomco! Another Demon/Teenage Kid one! I mean, seriously! Is every teen who knows a demon just OBLIGATED to have fanfics about them being gay? Who was the first? Ciel? Alois? (Timeline-wise speaking, I think it's Alois...) But whatevs!

Marco shifted uncomfortably in his suit and shifted the mask around a bit so he could see better. He did trust Star to handle herself, but he just didn't trust Tom. Whatever the guy was planning on doing, Marco would be there to help Star. The stories he had heard about Tom from Star- although she was not always the most credible source of information when it came to people and Marco felt she must have been exaggerating some of it- made him feel anxious. Though he was slightly impressed when Tom had said he had been going to anger management classes and even got himself a life coach and a bunny to keep himself in check. The effort, although for the wrong reasons, certainly had been impressive.

Looking after Star wasn't the only reason he wanted to go, though. For some reason he was interested in this Blood Moon Ball. It'd be a good chance to witness some demon or Underworld culture. 

While he was sort of afraid of Tom, or of what he heard Tom could do (to him, like set him on fire), he also felt pity for the guy. He seemed to be doing everything he did only for Star, just to be rejected mercilessly. He wasn't implying that Star should give him another chance romantically speaking, but she could at least suggest a platonic relationship or be more tactful when rejecting the guy. Rejection hurts, no matter how well-deserved it may be. 

He stepepd out of the coach onto the ground and breathed in deeply to steel himself for what was coming.

"Ok, I'm only here to look if Star is doing alright and then I'm gone again." he reassured himself, before walking through the red gate to the Blood Moon Ball. There he saw many demons, or what he thought were demons, dancing and talking with each other, though most of them seemed to be rather bored with the Ball. It did feel kinda tame. Marco doubted that this was how the Blood Moon Ball usually was like. He expected something else and was kind of disappointed at what he saw.

He shook his head to get rid of the distracting thoughts and started looking for Star. One look to analyze her situation and if it wasn't alarming or threatening he'd immediately leave. He walked around the Ballroom looking for his best friend, before someone bumped into him. A demon.

The demon, while being much taller than Marco, looked down at him and snarled.

"Who are you to stand in my way, you puny little bastard!" the demon yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Marco quickly replied and tried to step aside, while the demon growled at him once more, and shoved him to the side.

"Your kind only brings shame to us demons! To us REAL demons! Why, I would have you all be torn apart and raped through thousand days and nights, you puny lesser demon!" yelled the demon at Marco, who continuosly backed away from him. The taller demon grabbed Marco by the front of his shirt and flung him across the room, close to where the DJ was. Marco groaned, he had hit his head on the hard ground and the pain was throbbing, but quickly subsiding. The many times fighting monsters with Star must have made him tougher.

"Hey, you alright?" asked someone behind Marco. Marco knew that voice from two encounters before. He turned around and sure enough, it was Tom with a concerned expression on his face, reaching out a hand for Marco to take and helped him up. "I can't believe we still allow these assholes of the northern kingdom to come here. You're not the first ' _lesser demon_ ' this guy alone has threatened to do those... things to. I'm sorry, do you want me to throw him out?"

"N-no, it's-it's alright. I'm alright. I'm used to being thrown around." Marco smiled. It was true, though. This one goon of Ludo had a knack for throwing Marco around once he'd get a hold of him. Marco didn't know his name, he was unsure if they had ever been officially introduced.

Though Tom didn't seem to be content with his answer, his frown deepening.

"Used to it? Nevermind, sorry. But used to it or not, I cannot stand it when anyone is mistreated at an event as important as this one, or mistreated in general... But say, I don't think I have seen you at any other event before, have I?"

"I... I don't think so. I'm really not one for events or parties. I... I actually only came here because one of my friends decided to come and I'm worrying for her safety, although I know she can take care of herself." Marco said. He was quite good adjusting the truth to something he could reply with and not make anyone suspicious of him. Everything he said was technically true.

"Yet you still can't help but worry, huh?" Tom asked, understanding, just when Marco spotted Star in the middle of the crowd staring up at the ceiling, completely unharmed and with no apparent danger in sight.

"Yeah, it's kinda dumb. I guess I should leave. I, uh, I don't think I'm much welcome here either. 'Lesser demon' and all." Marco sighed. Only lie so far. that was a good thing.

"Hey, don't say something like that. There is no such thing as a lesser demon. There are only weaker ones and-... I'm not helping at all, am I?" Tom sighed and Marco shook his head. It appeared that Tom wasn't all that good in comforting or reassuring. 

"Well, anyway, what I was trying to say. You're not a lesser demon. You shouldn't listen to what this dumbass is telling you. You should just enjoy tonight. Hey, maybe we'll see each other at the next Blood Moon Ball or at the New Moon Festival next month! I'd like to see you there again." Tom smiled, which also made Marco smile. Tom wasn't a bad guy. Marco could even see them becoming friends if it hadn't been for the fact that he was unsure if Tom even liked Marco. He did karate-chop off his hand after all. But he seemed nice. He even wondered why Star didn't continue a friendship with him when the romantical thing hadn't worked out for them.

"I... I doubt I'd be going to another event anytime soon. Like I said, I don't particularly like them or get what they are about most of the time." he nervously laughed.

"Yeah, only demons who have a good and strong relationship with the royal family know what _all_ the events are about and what they do. Though the Blood Moon Ball is known for what it does by almost everyone. I guess, though, you're part of the exception?" Tom said and Marco nodded.

"The Blood Moon takes two people's souls and merges them together, binding them and their souls. It's a bit like soul mates. It affects whoever is caught under the light of the Blood Moon, even if multiple people are. That's why only so few demons come to this event. Most are afraid that they get a soul mate they don't like or _oh dear no_ , a demon of a lower standing in society." he explained, dramatically, "The Blood Moon usually only decides on romantic couples, but sometimes also on platonic ones. The platonic ones are shone down upon with a much brighter colour of red from the moon. You can probably guess that a darker shade of red is reserved for the romantic couples, right?"

Marco nodded at the explanation.

"Do you think you'll be caught under the moonlight?" Marco found himself asking the demon.

"Well... I don't think so. The girl I came with hates me... I just want to have closure on it all. One dance and be over with it. It sounds silly, but I thought that if I spent one more meaningful, let's call it date together with her...I thought then I could finally move on. I'm not even hoping that the moon shines on us. I just have this feeling it was never meant to be, if something like that even exists." Tom sighed. Now Marco really took pity on him. 

"I mean. It was all arranged by my and her parents after all. Yeah, fun fact, my parents rule this damned kingdom. Making me the feared prince with anger issues, _woohoo_. And as _prince_ , of course, my parents would arrange someone for me. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I shouldn't have told you anything I did." Tom slapped his hand to his forehead. Marco shook his head.

"No, no. Don't worry. If you don't want me telling anything you said then I won't. So, anger issues, huh? What about them?" Marco distracted.

"I... have really big anger issues. That doesn't mean I'm angry all the time, I know most people think that. I just... kind of explode when someone makes me angry. And that is really easy to do..." Tom sighed, "But I'm getting help. I know, that sounds especially silly. A fire demon getting help for his anger issues? _say what?_ But I don't care. I'm sick of being a ticking time bomb with an instant-explode button for everyone to push."

"Well, at least you realize it's a problem for you and get help! Most people I know really wouldn't." Marco smiled.

"Realize it or get help?" Tom raised a brow.

"Both," Marco said and they both shared a small laugh, before Tom's expression went more serious again.

"I only realized I needed help when the girl I was together with, my current date for this event, broke up with me because of it. I try really hard to make it go away, to get rid of it, but she doesn't appreciate it! At all. Rejection after rejection. Ha, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. We don't even know each other's names!" Tom shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm often the friend whose shoulder is cried on. People naturally just tell me everything that's bugging them. Pour their hearts out to me. But hey! I'm a good listener, and I don't mind. What you're going through sounds tough, especially getting your anger in control. But I think you're doing good, from what I can tell! Even though you are doing it for the wrong reasons." Marco reasoned and Tom looked at him in confusion.

"Wrong reasons? What do you mean?" Tom asked and Marco found himself asking himself why he was giving Star's Ex advice.

"Well, you said you're doing it for this girl who broke up with you because of it. That is the wrong reason. You changed for someone else than yourself, someone who you shouldn't have to change much for. Someone who you should change _with_." Marco explained and he saw Tom's eyes widen as if in realisation.

"You're right... Yeah, you _are_ right!", Tom exclaimed with determination, "I shouldn't be changing for _her_! I should be changing for myself! Thanks, uhm... What was your name?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah... My name is... Marco." he hesitated. He probably shouldn't have told him his actual name, the demon could realize it's him, but at the time Marco couldn't come up with anything. Curse his inability to come up with names. "And yours?"

"I'm Tom, prince of the Underworld at your service," he said the second part dramatically and they shared another laugh together.

"You're really good at giving advice, Marco. What's you mirror-code? I'd like to talk to you again sometime." Tom smiled, but that smile fell when he saw Marco frown.

"I... don't have a mirror. Sorry. At least not one for that purpose." he scratched his neck. Tom seemed surprised at this.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I never needed to call anyone or recieve a call. Well, until now I guess..." he said. Not technically a lie. He saw Tom being apparently deep in thought before his eyes lit up with an idea. He summoned a small hand mirror and handed it Marco.

"Here, that's my old mirror. I don't use it anymore. We could stay in touch now!" he smiled and, while Marco hesitantly accepted the mirror- realizing he had dug his own grave anyways-, he was confused.

"Why would you give this to me?" he asked the demon. He didn't at all expect him to be this nice. While it was a good thing he was so nice this overdid it a bit.

"Well, I planned on giving it away anyway and... I don't know honestly. I've never done this. Maybe the anger management is making me nicer, haha!" Tom laughed.

"I don't think so. Anger management only helps with your anger.It doesn't change your other behaviours." Marco said.

"So you think I've always been nice, huh?" Tom raised a brow.

"Well, yeah. But maybe you don't often get the chance to be nice." Marco thought out loud and Tom found himself nodding along in thought.

"Could be... Anyway, Marco. I'll see you then. I have to get to my, uh, date. If I even find her now." Tom said and Marco nodded.

"Yeah, your _date_. Good luck, Tom. Don't, uh, don't let it get you down!" Marco said. 

_Maybe_ , he thought, _maybe I could become friends with him. I mean, what's the harm? But how would Star react? And should I tell Tom who I really am? Yeah, probably. I don't want to have to answer a call with this costume on all the time. But how would I tell him?_

He shook his head and looked to the ceiling like everyone else did. Up there he found a crescent moon shaped opening. He looked around and found Tom again on the other side of the room, talking to Star and looking up with her to the ceiling.

Shortly afterwards he could see the Blood Moon where the Ball had gotten its name from. The light shone a dark red. Romantical Soulmates, huh? The light seemed to part in two separate rays. An every demon seemed to gasp at this. One ray wandered towards the other side of the room before stopping abruptly, while the other one wandered towards the other side. It came closer and closer to Marco, and he shifted uncomfortably. What were the odds that the Blood Moon found a Soulmate for _him_? 

Then the ray stopped.

***  
Tom was not having much luck with Star. She was as cold towards him as ever and it started to become a real problem. He just wanted to get closure on it all, be able to properly move on, but she didn't get it, did she? He looked up at the ceiling and realized the Blood Moon would soon arrive. He also realized that the DJ was playing the _wrong bloody song_!

He marched over to the DJ, careful to keep his anger in check and walked up the three stairs to the demon.

"I thought I told you which song to play now!" Tom hissed and the demon fumbled with his words.

"I-I... Yessir! I did only-" the demon started but was cut off by Tom.

"I don't care about your excuses, just play the stupid song or so help me, I will end you!" he threatened the trembling demon, who quickly nodded and worked to search for and put on the right song.

Satisfied with his work, Tom turned to walk back to Star but stopped when he heard someone yell.

"Who are you to stand in my way, you puny little bastard!"

From where he stood he saw a tall demon of the northern kingdom yell at a much smaller demon with skull-mask-face. Tom took pity on the small demon, no one should have to deal with the demons of the northern kingdom. He saw how the smaller demons mouth moved and how he backed away slowly.

"Your kind only brings shame to us demons! To us _real_ demons! Why I would have you all be torn apart and raped through thousand days and night, you puny lesser demon!" the tall demon yelled and Tom felt himself become angry. How dare this guy disturb this important event with his loud mouth and hateful insults? Tom wanted to walk up there and set fire to this demon's ass, but before could even take one step forward he saw the smaller demon get picked up by the shirt by the tall demon and flung across the room towards Tom and the DJ.

The small demon, who Tom could now see was about his own size, landed before him and on his head. Ouch, that must've hurt. He heard the demon groan in pain and felt, even more, pity. He also felt angry with himself for not intervening sooner.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, finding his voice sounded more concerned than it had in a while. The small demon turned around and Tom reached out a hand to him and helped him stand up. "I can't believe we still allow these assholes from the northern kingdom to come here. You're not the first ' _lesser demon_ ' this guy alone has threatened to do those... things to. I'm sorry, do you want me to throw him out?"

The other demon smiled and shook his head, which disappointed Tom. he would have loved to have a reason to throw this asshole out.

"N-no, it's-it's alright. I'm alright. I'm used to being thrown around." the demon said, which surprised Tom.

How was he used to that? Did he live at the northern border? Tom felt himself pitying the demon even more. He frowned. How could the demon just accept this borderline unacceptable behaviour?

"Used to it?" Tom sounded more disbelieving than he intended, " Nevermind, sorry. But used to it or not, I cannot stand it when anyone is mistreated at an event as important as this one, or mistreated in general... But say, I don't think I have ever seen you at any other event before, have I?"

The demon seemed familiar. Especially his voice. But perhaps he had heard this demon when he was sneaking out from the palace. Maybe he remembered the voice from one of those midnight tours.

"I... I don't think so," the demon admitted, " I'm really not one for events or parties. I... I actually only came here because one of my friends decided to come and I'm worrying for her safety, although I know she can take care of herself."

The demon looked very concerned when he mentioned his friend. Tom could understand why the demon must be concerned. The Blood Moon Ball, even though lower standing demons were not forbidden to attend it, was mostly filled with royal or rich demons, and those were the worst. If a demon was royal or rich you could bet whatever appendages you have that that demon is an asshole and a jerk. The demon was right to worry for his friend's safety.

"Yet you still can't help but worry, huh?" Tom smiled his most comforting smile. The demon glanced away for a second and his eyes lit up as if he had found something, perhaps his friend before he turned to Tom again.

"Yeah, it's kinda dumb. I guess I should leave. I, uh, I don't think I'm much welcome here either. 'Lesser demon' and all." what he said had shocked Tom. Did this demon honestly believe what he just said? Tom couldn't believe how any demon could think of themselves as less than others.

"Hey, don't say something like that. There is no such thing as a lesser demon. There are only weaker ones and-..." he realized what he had just said, "I'm not helping at all, am I?"

Why did he even try to be so comforting? To a total stranger no less. But he found himself continuing to talk.

"Well, anyway, what I was trying to say. You're not a lesser demon. You shouldn't listen to what this dumbass is telling you. You should just enjoy tonight. Hey, maybe we'll see each other at the next Blood Moon Ball or at the New Moon Festival next month! I'd like to see you there again."

Tom didn't know why he was being so nice to this demon. Perhaps it had been the way the taller demon had mistreated him. Why did he want to see this demon again? Did he just say that to comfort him? Tom didn't know it himself. The demon seemed fairly confident in himself. Why did Tom feel the need to comfort him? But he could admit to himself that he, in fact, did enjoy talking to him. It was something about how the other demon responded. Maybe something with his voice even.

"I... I doubt I'd be going to another event anytime soon. Like I said, I don't particularly like them or get what they are about most of the time." the demon laughed nervously. Why was he nervous?

"Yeah, only demons who have a good and strong relationship with the royal family know what _all_ the events are about and what they do. Though the Blood Moon Ball is known for what it does by almost everyone. I guess, though, you're part of the exception?" Tom said.

"The Blood Moon takes to people's souls and merges them together, binding them and their souls. It's a bit like soul mates. It affects whoever is caught under the light of the Blood Moon, even if multiple people are. That's why only so few demons come to this event. Most are afraid that they get a soul mate they don't like or _oh dear no_ ," he explained, dramatically, "a demon of a lower standing in society! The Blood Moon usually only decides on romantic couples, but sometimes also on platonic ones. The platonic ones are shone down upon with a much brighter colour of red from the moon. You can probably guess that a darker shade of red is reserved for the romantic couples, right?"

The other demon nodded. Tom was proud of his explanation. 

"Do you think you'll be caught under the moonlight?" Tom's breath hitched as he processed the question.

"Well... I don't think so," he admitted. Why did he just do that? But he couldn't keep himself from talking. "The girl I came with hates me... I just want to have closure on it all. One dance and be over with it. It sounds silly, but I thought that if I spent one more meaningful, let's call it date together with her...I thought then I could finally move on. I'm not even hoping that the moon shines on us. I just have this feeling it was never meant to be, if something like that even exists." 

He looked into what he could see of the demons eyes and saw what he thought was pity in them. Great now someone pitied him. But somehow he didn't mind it coming from the other demon. He didn't mind talking to him at all. He didn't annoy him like anyone else would. He felt like could tell this demon everything. And he did.

"I mean. It was all arranged by my and her parents after all. Yeah, fun fact, my parents rule this damned kingdom. Making me the feared prince with anger issues, _woohoo_. And as _prince_ , of course, my parents would arrange someone for me. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I shouldn't have told you anything I did." Tom slapped his hand to his forehead. He hadn't even realized what he had just told him. He liked to keep his princehood a secret when meeting new people, but somehow he felt like this demon would not judge him.

"No, no," the demon quickly assured, "Don't worry. If you don't want me telling anything you said then I won't. So, anger issues, huh? What about them?" it felt like the demon wanted to distract from something, but Tom didn't fully realize it and started the little confession.

"I... have really big anger issues," he confessed, "That doesn't mean I'm angry all the time, I know most people think that. I just..., kind of explode when someone makes me angry. And that is really easy to do..." 

Tom sighed.

"But I'm getting help. I know, that sounds especially silly. A fire demon getting help for his anger issues? _Say what?_ But I don't care. I'm sick of being a ticking time bomb with an instant-explode button for everyone to push."

The other demon smiled at him and he smiled back. It seemed like this demon actually understood and accepted what Tom had said. Maybe it was that this demon was just accepting of everything that comes his way.

"Well, at least you realize it's a problem for you and get help!" the demon assured, surprising Tom still, " Most people I know really wouldn't"

"Realize it or get help?" Tom raised a brow.

"Both." the demon said and they laughed.

Tom liked this demon. He was so understanding. So understanding and accepting of everything Tom would say. He would make for an amazing friend. This guy was so unlike any other demon Tom ever had the actual fortune to meet. He wanted to pour out his entire heart to this guy, this stranger. This stranger who somehow understood him better than his family did. How was that possible? How was it possible that this demon was so understanding?

"I only realized I needed help when the I was together with my current date for this event,broke up with me because of it. I try really hard to make it go away, to get rid of it, but she doesn't appreciate it! At all. Rejection after rejection. Ha, I don't even know why I'm telling you this," he admitted and shook his head, "We don't even know each other's names!"

The demon smiled a kind and reasonable smile.

"Don't worry. I'm often the friend whose shoulder is cried on. People naturally just tell me everything that's bugging them. Pour their hearts out to me. But hey! I'm a good listener, and I don't mind. What you're going through sounds tough, especially getting your anger in control. But I think you're doing good, from what I can tell! Even though you are doing it for the wrong reasons." the demon said, clearing up Tom's first questions about the demon who did seem to him to have this natural magnet to him. But it also left Tom slightly confused.

"Wrong reasons?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you're doing it for this girl who broke up with you because of it. That is the wrong reason. You changed for someone else than yourself, someone who you shouldn't have to change much for. Someone who you should change _with_." the demon reasoned and then it dawned on Tom. 

The demon was right. He was right in everything he had said to Tom that evening. He did try to change for Star. Not for himself. He wanted to change for someone who didn't love him anyway. This demon was right.

"You're right... Yeah, you _are_ right!", Tom exclaimed with determination, "I shouldn't be changing for _her_! I should be changing for myself! Thanks, uhm... What was your name?"

The demon seemed to hesitate. Tom couldn't fathom why he would. Maybe because he knew he was talking to a prince? Surely that wasn't it. The boy did seem rather shy, even though it did not show to Tom.

"Hm? Oh, yeah... My name is... Marco." he hesitated. "And yours?"

Marco, huh? That name sounded so familiar. Too familiar. He didn't know where he had heard this name before, and he likely wouldn't know at all. He decided to shake the thought aside and introduce himself.

"I'm Tom, prince of the Underworld at your service," he said the second part dramatically and they shared another laugh together.

He liked this demon. He actually wanted to maybe spend some time with him in the future. 

"You're really good at giving advice, Marco. What's you mirror-code? I'd like to talk to you again sometime." Tom smiled, but that smile fell when he saw Marco frown.

"I... don't have a mirror. Sorry. At least not one for that purpose." he scratched his neck. Tom was surprised. How could anyone not have a mirror in this time and age? Even the oldest of demons owned one!

"Why not?" he asked.

"I never needed to call anyone or receive a call. Well, until now I guess..." he said, which also surprised Tom.

This demon, Marco, didn't have a mirror. Tom mulled over this.He wanted to stay in touch with Marco. Marco even seemed like he did too, but due the circumstances he wouldn't be able to. He would need a mirror. Where could Marco get a cheap enough mirror? 

Then it hit him. he still had this hand mirror he never used. He got the hand mirror for his birthday once, but he never did get to use it. Now he did something he never expected himself to ever do. He summoned the hand mirror and handed it over to Marco, who hesitantly accepted it.

"Here, that's my old mirror. I don't use it anymore. We could stay in touch now!" he lied, smiling, but Marco only looked at him confused.

"Why would you give this to me?" Marco asked, seemingly not having expected this.

"Well, I planned on giving it away anyway and..." he lied, "And... I don't know honestly. I've never done this. Maybe the anger management is making me nicer, haha!" he joked.

He didn't know why he was being so nice or how. It didn't seem like him.

"I don't think so. Anger management only helps with your anger.It doesn't change your other behaviours." Marco said.

"So you think I've always been nice, huh?" Tom raised a brow.

"Well, yeah. But maybe you don't often get the chance to be nice." Marco thought out loud and Tom found himself nodding along in thought.

"Could be... Anyway, Marco. I'll see you then. I have to get to my, uh, date. If I even find her now." Tom said and Marco nodded.

"Yeah, your _date_. Good luck, Tom. Don't, uh, don't let it get you down!" Marco said. 

Tom smiled. Marco was no nice and he felt glad that he got to meet him. He never thought there could be a demon out there like Marco. So nice and understanding and accepting of other people and their flaws. It felt... nice to be appreciated for trying...

He quickly found and walked back over to Star, who was looking at the ceiling. He placed himself next to her and looked up too. She apparently noticed him.

"So, who were you talking to?" Star asked, genuinely curious. She hadn't ever seen Tom interact with many demons, especially none of his own age. 

"A... A surprisingly _nice_ demon. He... I don't know, he was just really nice. He had been attacked by an asshole of the northern kingdom," he saw Star flinch, she knew exactly what he was talking about,"Anyway. He was attacked by this asshole and landed right in front of my feet. I helped him up and we started... talking. We went towards topics I usually hate to talk about and he... He was surprisingly understanding of it all and surprisingly accepting of everything I said too. I don't know. He was just really nice."

Star smiled at him. He hadn't seen that in quite a while.

"Well, maybe you could befriend him or something? You seem to be in need of some actual friends. And I'm not talking about those arranged friends your parents got you. I'm talking actual people that actually like you." Star cheered, but her choice of words stung Tom, "Anyway what was his name?"

"His name is Marco," Tom smiled.

Star stiffened noticeably beside him and he grew confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, brows furrowing.

"What did he look like?" she quickly asked. 

"Uh, hard to tell. He had this skull mask on with these very intricate floral patterns on it and a big black hat. But I think he had brown eyes. And brown hair, really puffy. Why do you ask? Do you know him?" he asked.

"Of course, I would recognize my bestie! Where is he? Why did he come here?" she frantically looked around the room but couldn't seem to find him.

"He, uh, he said something about his friend being here and how he worried for their safety even though he knew they could take care of themselves." Tom raised a brow.

"UGH! He KNOWS I can take care of myself and yet he comes down here anyway! I told him not to!" Star groaned and Tom looked at her confused.

Told him not to come _down_ here? That meant this Marco was from Earth. And that meant-

"The HUMAN?!" Tom's eyes widened and so did Star's when she realized what she had just probably done.

But weirdly enough Tom was not angry. At all. He was more surprised than anything. 

"Oh my gosh, please don't be mad, Tom. I bet he didn't mean to do anything bad! Marco isn't the type of guy who crashes parties! He normally just makes them super boring, but that's it! And he's probably going to go now, so don't be angry with him!" Star pleaded and Tom frowned at her.

Star should now first hand what it looked like when Tom was angry. He wasn't angry, though. Only surprised. And, if he had to be honest with himself, he was also kind of impressed. That a human could disguise himself so well to fit in with demons and the advice he gave. Tom was very much impressed by this human.

"Don't worry, Star! I'm not angry! In fact, I-"

"You're not? That's good! Oh, look! The Blood Moon is here!" Star beamed and pointed to the ceiling where the Blood Moon indeed was shining through.

Then something happened that hadn't in a millennia. The usually lone ray of moonlight split in two, earning a collective gasp from the whole room of demons, even Star was surprised.

One of the rays wandered over to where Tom and Star stood, and Tom found himself silently praying that the ray would not hit them, but some other couple. But he found that the ray grew narrower as if it didn't want to hit two people. It came closer to him and Star, his praying didn't seem to do anything. And then the ray stopped. He looked at Star who was staring at him. He noticed how he was the only one of them caught under the light.

He was the only one caught under this ray. He looked across the room. The second ray had wandered to the other side of the room where he had come from. Demons all around him stared, confused as to what this could mean. When suddenly, the second ray also stopped, a confused and surprised 'Huh?' following suite. 

"Tom? I think you have a soulmate. I think the other person who is under the light is your soulmate." Star muttered and Tom nodded. Agreeing.

As if in trance he started to walk towards the other ray of light, his light always following him like a spotlight on stage would follow an actor. The other ray didn't much move, only a tiny bit as if it was shy.

The other demons parted for him and soon he could see who the other ray of light was shining on. 

His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise.

It was Marco. The human.

His soulmate was a human.

Strangely enough, he didn't have much of a problem with that. Especially not with this human. He was nice. He was understanding. He was accepting. Those are things Tom wanted in a friend or even in a romantic partner. And this light clearly was the darker shade. The one reserved for romantic soulmates. He felt himself grow nervous the closer he approached Marco and he could see him stiffen. He was clearly terrified of what was happening. That must have been why he wasn't moving. Paralyzed with fear.

He soon stood in front of Marco and smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hey, Marco," he said, nervously. "Ha... It appears we're- we're soulmates, huh?"

"I... I don't know. I'm kind of- kind of afraid..." he stuttered. "What now?"

"Well... It is tradition that those caught under the moonlight share a dance. Sh-Shall we?" he held out a hand, which Marco hesitantly accepted after putting the hand mirror in a pocket near his back. 

They walked to the middle of the room and, once in position, the music started for a slow waltz. While Marco didn't know how to dance a proper waltz, he felt he was doing an okay job while Tom took the lead.

"Uh, Marco?" Tom started.

"What is it?" Marco replied.

"I, uh... Are you the human friend Star made?" Tom asked and he felt Marco stiffen and almost stumble if it hadn't been for Tom's strong, but not painful grip on his waist and hand.

"Shoot. Please don't be mad at me, Tom. I was just... I told you why I came here, please don't be mad!" Marco pleaded much like Star had just a moment before.

"No, no! I'm- I'm not mad at you! At all! I... I don't know. I'm more surprised and... Impressed than anything." he confessed.

"Impressed? With me?" Marco said, confused.

"Yeah, I mean, you- you disguised yourself so well that no demon in here noticed you weren't a demon. You could make yourself blend in so well no one even grew suspicious of you. And, well, your advice... You really opened my eyes. I don't think I have ever met anyone, demon, human or whatever, who was as understanding and accepting as you. And I know a lot of people, believe me." Tom said and smiled at Marco, slightly picking up the pace of their dance.

"You- You really think so?" Marco blushed, though it was hard to tell for Tom as Marco's face was hidden under the mask.

"Yeah... You're- You're actually the first human to find his soulmate in a demon... And I'm- I'm the first demon to find his soulmate in a human. It's...It seems a night for firsts tonight, don't you agree?" Tom laughed. Marco smiled and when they slowed the pace of the dance down again he laid his head against Tom's shoulder. He sighed contently.

"Haha, yeah. But... What happens after this? I mean, you're the prince of this kingdom, and I'm a regular human living on Earth. If- If we're soulmates... Then how will this work afterwards?" Marco asked, and yes, that was a legitimate question, but one Tom knew the answer to.

"I could visit you and vice versa. If that sometimes doesn't work we can talk over the mirror, you know? And then we could properly get to know each other." Tom whispered soothingly to help Marco calm from his worries.

"What about Star?"

"What about her?"

"She's my best friend. Isn't it- Isn't it kinda weird if her Ex and I are soulmates and... stuff?" Marco asked and Tom shook his head.

"Does it matter? Does it really matter? This was out of our both controls. So what is she going to do against it? Keep us from each other? If you think she can do that you have certainly never met me, Marco" Tom assured.

"Well, I did meet you. Although our last meeting wasn't exactly optimal." he weakly chuckled and Tom found himself chuckling too.

"Yeah. That's another impressive thing. You're pretty strong for human standards. And you know how to turn around an unfavourable situation into a favourable one. Those are impressive feats on their own. You're a strategist. You're impressive. I guess I've already grown to like you." Tom whispered and felt Marco's cheeks become warmer.

"Well, you're not half bad yourself, " Marco admitted, "To be honest I was kind of afraid of you. Well not necessarily you, but what Star told me about you. She told me about what you did to people when you... when you _exploded_. That was what I was afraid of. That you'd find me out, get angry and explode and yeah... But, well, you said you're working on your anger issues and- and that's a good thing. Maybe, I dunno, maybe I could help or something?"

Tom was once again surprised. Wasn't this human full of surprises.

"You would want to- to help me?" Tom asked, sounding more shocked than he had intended to.

"Well, yeah. If we're soulmates and stuff then why shouldn't I want to help you? To be honest, I did plan on helping you if we only became friends... You know?" Marco muttered. 

The song was almost over. Marco seemed surprisingly okay with the 'being soulmates with a demon' thing.

"Are you- Are you really okay with this? With the soulmates thing?" Tom cautiously asked.

"Well... It- It scares me. I'm not really sure either. Just suddenly finding your soulmate is... It's not all that it's made up to be in all the romance movies and novels. I don't know. And I don't know you very well. You could be the nicest or the worst person in the world for all I know." Marco said.

"Yeah. The thought does seem scary if you say it like that. But we- we can do everything as slow as needed. get to know each other and stuff before we do anything else."

"Agreed."

And with that, the song ended and the room erupted in cheer and applause.

***

"Marco!" they heard Star yell and they flinched at the harshness of her voice.

"Star! Oh, uh, hey, Star! G-Good to see you? I-" Marco stuttered. Star seemed very angry.

"I told you not to come down here! I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself and you know that!" she said, grabbing Marco by the arm and starting to walk away with him, "We're going home!"

"Wait, Star!" Tom said and Star abruptly stopped and turned around, glaring at him.

"I don't know how you did this," and she pointed to the ceiling where the Blood Moon had just disappeared, "But I will not let you near Marco ever again! Do you hear me?!" 

Thus she dragged Marco with her, by some confused and some angry looking demons and basically shoved him into the coach before stepping in herself and closing the door. The demon began carrying them upwards.

The silence brought up a crushing tension in the coach between the two friends, with Marco staring out of the window downwards where could catch a glimpse of Tom before they were too far up and he disappeared from Marco's sight.

The coach stopped abruptly when it reached their home and they stepped out, Star angrily stomping from the balcony to inside her room and beginning to change clothes behind a shield.

"I can't BELIEVE you danced with my Ex, Marco! What were you thinking?" Star yelled when she was done changing clothes.

"I... I don't know. I thought: 'Hey he doesn't seem as bad as Star had made him out to be! He's actually trying really hard! What a nice guy!' and, well, he is! He's actually a nice guy, Star." Marco said.

"No, he's not, Marco!" Star insisted, "He's a jerk with anger issues!"

"Well, I didn't see much of those anger issues, Star! He's working on it. He's putting in a lot of effort to better himself, even if he was doing it for the wrong reasons." Marco stood his ground.

"What reasons?!" Star yelled and threw her hands in the air.

"YOU!"

"What?"

"He tried so hard to change for you, Star! He's so beaten down by every single one of your tactless rejections! I know you don't like him. But it wouldn't hurt for you to reject him at least more gently and with more tact. Rejection hurts everyone, Star, no matter how well-deserved it may be. And it would do some good to this all. One tactful rejection and I bet he would've been over you much sooner!" Marco yelled, which shut Star up for a second.

There was a moment of silence before Star spoke up again.

"You're just saying that because he made you believe you're soulmates, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he must have done something to make the Blood Moon fall on both you and him! The moon wouldn't have landed on you otherwise!"

"Do you believe I can't have a soulmate?!"

"No! I don't think that! I think Tom is doing something weird. I bet he did this- however he did it- only to somehow get me to be together with him again!"

"Not everything is about YOU, Star!"

That was the last thing Marco yelled back before he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Star standing there in dumbfounded silence.

***

Marco slammed the door to his room too, not caring who he woke up. He ripped off his skull-mask and threw it across the room, leaving a crack in it upon hitting the wall and ground. Next, he took off his hat and threw that away too, before letting himself fall on his bed face first and screaming into his pillow. 

"Marco?" he heard Star from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone," Marco said, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"I'm sorry, Marco. I know not everything is about me. But I just can't believe you're soulmates with my Ex, the worst person I know." Star muttered.

A second of silence.

"He's not that bad, you know?" Marco said, lifting his head from the pillow.

"I only know him being _that bad_ , Marco," Star said, voice oddly quiet.

"That can't be true, Star. You were in a relationship with him. You must've seen something in him." Marco sighed.

"I... guess... Yeah, he was a nice guy in the beginning. I don't know what happened, to be honest. It seemed to have just changed overnight. I can't remember when. Maybe when he was officially crowned prince. Yeah... Sometime after that, it changed," Star sighed too, "He was prone to anger before that too, but after that, whenever he got angry it was like he was an erupting volcano. Destroying everything in reach with the fire that came with the anger."

"But he's been trying."

"Yeah, he has. I guess... I guess I'm just still holding a dumb grudge against him."

"Yeah, you should let it go."

"Frozen-style?" Star asked, smiling.

"Frozen-style." Marco smiled too.

"I'm sorry I made you angry, Marco. I guess I'm just too stubborn to see past that stupid grudge."

"Yeah. Yeah, you were. But hey, you've seen past it now... I guess that's a step forward."

He laid there, still and silent. Star was quiet too. The only thing Marco could hear was his own breathing and heart beating in his ears as he let his head fall back down onto the pillow, but turning his head to the side.

"So... What now?" asked Star, cautiously.

"What do you mean?" 

"You and my Ex... You and Tom are soulmates. What will happen now? I mean..." Star didn't know how to continue, but Marco understood what she meant.

"It'll be weird and awkward for you. You don't want to be the third wheel."

"Yeah. I mean, what if this whole... _thing_ gets in the way?"

"In the way of what?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Movie-(Mid)Nights, Midnight-Nachos, fighting monsters together, travelling through dimensions, random dance parties with or without Ponyhead. Our whole friendship. I don't want to lose you. Not even to love." Star slid down the door and hid her head in her knees in shame.

"You know that we won't stop doing that just because I have a soulmate. Maybe, if Tom and I become closer, and I'm not saying that that is guaranteed to happen, we will probably only do that stuff less often. But I would never set our friendship aside, Star. You would have to do something really bad to make me suddenly abandon you." Marco assured.

"Worse than what I do on a daily basis?"

"Much worse, much much worse. Like, infinity-times worse than that." he chuckled.

"I... I hope you're right."

"Me too."

"Should I leave now?" Star asked, unsure.

"Yeah, probably. I'm pretty tired, I need to sleep. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. Good-night, Star."

"Good-night, Marco."

*Several*Months*Later*

"I can't believe you two keep beating me at this game!" Marco complained.

"Well, maybe we're just better than you are at human stuff, Marco" Tom cheekily smiled.

" _you_ didn't even know what a _controller_ is an hour ago!" Marco continued.

"You're just jealous of our skills, right Tom? WOOHOO! I WON AGAIN!" Star exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air and high-fiving Tom.

"Ugh, I'm giving up." Marco groaned, letting the controller and himself fall.

"Aw, c'mon, Marco! One more game!" Tom said, but only got a glare from Marco.

"Uhhhh, someone's a sore looser!" Star cheered, poking Marco's side, who slapped her hand away.

"Stop it." he muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, what's gotten you into such a bad mood?" Tom asked laying down beside Marco and cuddling him, earning an annoyed groan.

"Sometimes I hate you. Both of you."

"Oh, you don't mean that!" Star smiled.

"Yeah, come on, Marco. We could do something else!" Tom smiled too and Marco sighed.

"Fine. What did you two idiots have in mind?"

"Don't be like that! You love these two idiots!" Star proclaimed.

"Yeah, sure do." Marco finally smiled, earning a laugh from both Star and Tom.

"See? That's the Marco we know and love!" said Tom, placing a kiss on Marco's cheek.

"Now, what did you two have in mind?" Marco asked again.

"Well," said Star, "Ponyhead invited us to a random dance party in this one dimension! We could go there!"

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Tom? You up for dancing tonight?" Marco smiled.

"Yeah, why not? Our last dance together was at the Ball after all. So, sure!" Tom placed another kiss on Marco's cheek, and Star squealed.

"You two stop being so cute, darn it! You're gonna blow up my D'Awwmeter!"Star grinned.

"Well, let's go then, shall we? Or should we change clothes?" Tom asked.

"Nah, our clothes are fine. We're gonna be sweaty from dancing anyway!"

"If yous say so, Star." said Marco.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Let's go!" and with that, Star had grabbed a purse and her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal dragging the couple with her in it.

They would have a very good time. Ponyhead had been shocked that _Earthturd_ and Star's Ex had become an item (she had called it before they even met), but soon warmed up to it. They enjoyed that night, dancing till they could hardly stand anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end stories...
> 
> This is the first time in A WHILE I had to write the word scissors. I legit had to look the word up again. Sorry, german. Whoohoo... I think last time I wrote the word was in primary school... Huh...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos would be nice.
> 
> As well as a comment on how bad I did!
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
